Crônicas de Gallia
by RanulfCianci
Summary: Ranulf, Lethe e seus companheiros laguz querem se alistar no exército de Gallia. Cada um deles tem seus motivos, mas todos se envolverão em guerras onde mudarão seus conceitos sobre o mundo e si mesmos. Uma fic baseada em Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
1. Capítulo 1 Jovens Laguz

Introdução: Bom pessoal... essa é a minha primeira fic, estou postando com bastante receio de não estar tão agradável para os leitores, mas aí vai. Sei que muitos não conhecem bem o universo de Fire Emblem, portanto no final da fic tem uma lista de termos explicados para os que não são familiares com eles.Essa fic conta a história dos laguz e do reino de Gallia, mais especificamente de Ranulf e Lethe, mas também tem a participação de personagens como Mordecai, Lyre, Kisa, Caineghis, Tibarn e outros, incluindo personagens originais. Obrigado e boa leitura

--------------------------------------------

Ranulf se espreguiçou no leito de um rio.Ele estava muito cansado.Passara a noite inteira treinando com Lethe, Mordecai e Lyre. Ele não lembrava nem há quanto tempo havia deixado sua forma laguz.Suas orelhas felinas estavam dormentes e sua cauda não parava de sacudir.Estava realmente exausto aquela manhã, e nem lembrava-se de porque havia dormido no leito do rio. Ele rastejou o suficiente até poder beber um pouco de água, que estava tão gelada por sinal que o acordou completamente assim que ele bebeu. Ele levantou-se e começou a se alongar, jogou um pouco mais de água no rosto e ajeitou seus cabelos azuis-claros. Sabia que hoje também seria um dia cheio, pois no final da semana, assim como novos laguz entrariam no exército, os melhores soldados iam ser promovidos e Lethe, como queria ser um deles, conseguiu "convencer" sua irmã, Mordecai e Ranulf, a ajudarem-na a treinar. Mal sabiam eles que estariam ajudando a si mesmos...

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Jovens Laguz -

"Vamos! Vamos! Deixem de ser moles! - Gritou Lethe no alto de uma pedra - Se não corrermos, não vamos chegar na área do nosso treino antes do entardecer!"

"...Lethe... acabamos de acordar... devem ser umas 7 horas da manhã - disse Ranulf enquanto bocejava - Se nós formos plantando bananeira vamos chegar lá antes do amanhecer..."

"Desiste Ranulf - Disse Lyre - Minha irmã não vai mudar de idéia..."

"É isso mesmo! E trate de ir andando seu molenga! - Disse Lethe decidida"

Ranulf virou o rosto lentamente para Mordecai, como quem pedia ajuda contra a tirania daquela laguz.

Mordecai simplesmente se virou e disse:

"Ranulf...desistir melhor"

Ranulf olhou para baixo desesperançoso. Seus pés foram se acostumando com a caminhada ao longo do tempo. Em menos de meia hora, eles já avistavam a planície que usavam para treinar. As orelhas e a cauda de Lethe ficaram com os pelos ouriçados de animação.

"Muito bem pessoal. Temos que treinar. - Disse ela séria como sempre - Não podemos perder tempo."

Dito isso,transformou-se rapidamente em laguz. Tomou a forma de um grande felino laranja, com marcas pretas ao longo do corpo, e garras só não mais afiadas que seus dentes, que podiam destroçar tudo o que mordessem. Ela deu um grande rugido para apressar seus amigos.

Ranulf simplesmente suspirou. Ainda estava cansado e não tinha se recuperado totalmente da noite anterior, mas prontificou-se a assumir sua forma de laguz também, e logo foi seguido por Lyre e Mordecai.

Eles começaram a fazer pequenas disputas entre si, tanto disputas de poder, como pequenas lutas, como disputas de velocidade e corrida. Por mais que estivesse cansada, Lethe era forte, e dizia a si mesma:

"Tenho que dar o melhor de mim agora... eu VOU ser promovida"

Eles ainda eram recrutas, ainda tinham muito tempo pela frente, sabiam disso. Mas Lethe era decidida, e ia tornar-se um soldado a qualquer custo. Ranulf, Lyre e Mordecai a acompanhavam, não só porque tornariam-se mais preparados fisicamente para os testes de promoção, mas também porque sabiam o quanto isso significava para Lethe.

Eles repetiram esse treino intensivo durante a semana inteira.No último dia antes do teste, e após o treino deles, Ranulf aproximou-se de Lethe, para conversar.

"Lethe... - disse ele ofegante - E aí? Preparada para amanhã?"

"É claro que estou... - disse ela sem muita animação, séria e olhando fixamente para uma floresta próxima da planície"

Ranulf imaginou que o momento pudesse estar sendo difícil pra ela, mesmo ela não querendo admitir isso a si mesma.E insistiu no assunto.

"Você... o que você planeja fazer quando se tornar um soldado?... Digo... você vai querer continuar, até tornar-se um general?"

"Não estou entendendo Ranulf. - disse ela duramente -"

"É que... você sabe... Nem todos passarão esse ano... alguns não passarão ano que vem. Muitos podem até desistir, mesmo tendo se tornado soldados ou capitães... o exército não é o único modo de viver. Você também pode..."

"Ranulf - Disse ela, interrompendo-o - Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Você sabe que eu adoro lutar, e que eu sempre quis entrar no exército. Está insinuando que eu não vou passar?"

"Nada disso Lethe! - disse Ranulf surpreso com a acusação - É que... eu realmente te conheço bem. Eu sei que você ficaria muito triste se não passasse amanhã... Então pensei que..."

"Era melhor não ter pensado nada. - Interrompeu ela novamente, com seu orgulho ferido - Eu VOU passar Ranulf. Não importa o que você pensa."

Ranulf não se sentiu nem um pouco ofendido com essas palavras. Ele já esperava que Lethe fosse dizer algo parecido com isso. Mas decidiu se aproveitar da oportunidade, e deixá-la constrangida por ter falado desse modo com ele.

"Tudo bem Lethe. Sinto muito... Só quero que você saiba que eu vou estar aqui quando você algum dia falhar consigo mesma."

E falando isso, ele se levantou e foi embora. Enquanto Lethe arrependia-se de ter sido tão dura com ele, e consigo mesma.

-----------------------

"Acorda Ranulf!"

Ranulf levantou de susto da sua cama. Olhou para os lados tentando se situar e acordar, quando se deparou com Lyre olhando pra ele e Mordecai do lado.

Ele se levantou e começou a se arrumar.

"Vamos! Rápido, rápido!"

"Pra quê tanta pressa Lyre? - disse Ranulf bocejando"

"Pra quê tanta pressa? - Lyre imitou Ranulf - Só porque minha irmã já foi sem a gente por que você tava demorando, e só faltam algumas horas pro teste!"

Ranulf sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele podia pensar que qualquer coisa ia acontecer, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ia se atrasar.Ele se arrumou em um instante e saiu mais apressado que Lyre e Mordecai.

"EI EI EI! Volta aqui Ranulf! - Gritou Lyre, correndo para acompanhá-lo - Não acredito que ele vai nos deixar pra trás! Volta aqui!"

"Ranulf com pressa oO' - Disse Mordecai impressionado com a velocidade do amigo - Vem Lyre!"

Dizendo isso, ele pegou Lyre e a colocou em seu ombro. Ela se segurou, surpresa com a atitude de Mordecai, que correu o máximo que pode até alcançar Ranulf. Juntos eles seguiram até a área onde o teste ia ser realizado. Lethe estava lá, esperando por eles, em um canto da grande fila que havia se formado.

"Po Lethe... como é que você me deixa lá dormindo? Não me chama nem nada, e ainda vem sozinha! - reclamou Ranulf"

"Hmph! Isso é o mínimo que eu podia fazer para você aprender seu imprestável!"

"Gente, briga ruim. - disse Mordecai"

"Ele está certo! - completou Lyre - Temos que nos concentrar agora é nesse maldito teste... senão todo esse treino terá sido em vão."

"NEM OUSE falar isso Lyre! - disse Ranulf - Eu não me matei que nem um condenado pra gente não passar nesse treino, ah, não mesmo! Aliás, quando é que vai começar esse troço?"

Ranulf mal havia acabado de falar, e começou. De um grande palanque de madeira no local, saiu um laguz alto e esbelto, com cabelos negros e curtos, vestido com um casaco negro como seus cabelos e um olhar penetrante que encheu de medo vários laguz que estavam olhando. Atrás dele, vieram vários laguz com roupa padronizada, e fizeram duas filas paralelas nas extremidades do palanque. O laguz de cabelos negros, aproximou-se do fim do palanque, que estreitava, dando espaço para apenas uma pessoa, e começou a falar tão alto, que até os que estavam no final da fila puderam ouvir:

"Meus irmãos laguz! Hoje iniciaremos o teste que definirá quais de vocês são bravos o suficiente para entrar no exército, e quais de vocês são bravos o suficiente para serem promovidos! Os que não conseguirem, não devem desistir. Devem justamente sentir-se motivados a treinar, para que daqui a seis meses, consigam passar com louvor em nosso teste! - Ele fez uma breve pausa e ajeitou o casaco - O teste de vocês consistirá numa série de batalhas e no final, cada um que passar nas batalhas precisará achar um objeto na floresta, mais detalhes serão dados depois. Gostaria de desejar boa sorte a vocês do fundo de meu coração, e mais uma vez lembrar que, os que não conseguirem não devem se desmotivar, e sim lutar, para conseguirem da próxima vez. Que se iniciem os testes!"

---------------------------------------

Ranulf: É... e assim acaba o primeiro capítulo. Será que vão gostar? o.o  
Lethe: É lógico que vão Ranulf ù.u Não há beorcs nessa fic.E eu estou nela  
Lyre: -- Maninha, acho que isso não é tão legal assim.  
Lethe: Òó O quê? Repete se tiver coragem!  
Mordecai: Ranulf... melhor sairmos...  
Ranulf: Não precisa dizer duas vezes oo"

Dicionário:

Laguz – Raça de homens animais. Exitem laguz gatos, tigres, leões, corvos, falcões e cisnes. Os laguz gatos, tigres e leões, possuem orelhas felinas (e os gatos também possuem caudas) Os laguz pássaros possuem asas (Corvos tem asas negras, falcões asas marrons e cisnes possuem asas brancas) Todos os laguz possuem formas humanas e animais  
Beorcs – Como os laguz se referem aos humanos  
Gallia – Reino onde vivem a maioria dos laguz felinos


	2. Capítulo 2 Prova de Companheirismo

Introdução - Aê! Chegamos ao segundo capítulo! Ele ficou um pouco maior que o primeiro oo' Acho que eu estava um pouco inspirado xD. Bem, peço perdão aos erros cometidos no capítulo anterior, mas estão corrigidos no glossário desse capítulo. A partir do próximo capítulo, o glossário vai incluir apenas palavras apresentadas nos respectivos capítulos.

Agradeço de novo a quem esteja lendo a fic, e se tiver conta no mande reviews por favor 8D  
Boa leitura

-------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Prova de Companheirismo -

Assim que o laguz de cabelos negros acabou de falar, os laguz que estavam atrás dele começaram a ficar em forma do lado dele. Eles pediram para que todos os laguz presentes formassem uma grande fila e adentrassem a parte leste da floresta. Após um tempo de caminhada eles se depararam com uma imensa parte não muito arborizada, porém, cheia de obstáculos, cordas penduradas nas poucas árvores que estavam no local, rios incrivelmente gelados e no lado oposto, a continuação da floresta.

Por mais que a pista de exercícios parecesse extremamente grande, não assustou quase nenhum dos ali presentes, que tinham certeza de que não passava de uma pista de exercícios comum. Porém, minutos após começarem, eles viram que a pista realmente era grande. Eles pulavam pelos obstáculos altos de madeira colocados no local usando suas garras, subiam nas árvores, nadavam pelos trechos de rios e a pista parecia não ter nem começado aos olhos deles. A falta de uma visão ampla da pista conseguiu afetar o psicológico de muitos ali. No terceiro trecho de rio, após muitos obstáculos cansativos, Lyre prendeu o pé em um musgo enquanto nadava, e começou a se afogar. Debatendo-se ela começou a pedir ajuda:

"Ahhh! Mana!! Ajudem por favor!! Socorro!"

Ranulf estava mais perto dela do que Mordecai e Lethe, e mesmo já tendo atravessado, pulou de novo no rio e começou a nadar tentando desprender o pé de Lyre. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Lethe alcançou o rio e viu sua irmã saindo desesperada do rio, quase chorando.

"Lyre! Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Lethe"

"Claro que não! – disse ela com cara de choro – Eu desesperada gritei por você... e você não veio... "

"Lyre... – Lethe tentou consolar sua irmã, mas quando aproximou-se para abraça-la ela ignorou a irmã e prosseguiu no teste"

Lethe ficou terrivelmente abalada com aquela situação, mas seu orgulho a impediu de admitir isso. Ela continuou seguindo em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Ranulf apenas suspirava ao ver as irmãs se desentendendo enquanto seguia na pista de exercícios.

Com força de vontade, e às vezes até ajuda de amigos, uma grande parte dos laguz conseguiram passar da pista. Ranulf estava exausto, Lyre tentava se secar desesperadamente, pois não gostava de ficar molhada. Mordecai parecia nem ter sentido o extremo cansaço pelo qual acabara de passar, e Lethe simplesmente parecia que queria seguir em frente, queria conseguir passar pelo pior teste que ela poderia imaginar, e tornar-se um soldado.

"Argh! Que raiva! Fiquei toda encharcada! Meu pelo ta todo molhado... argh! – Esperneava Lyre"

"Calma Lyre... Não é tão ruim assim, pensa só: Provavelmente o próximo teste será pior! – Ranulf brincou enquanto observava seus amigos – Nossa... esse teste foi difícil hein gente?"

"Ranulf, todos pernas tremendo. Por que? Teste rápido... – Disse Mordecai"

"Não precisa estranhar isso Mordecai – Falou Lethe seriamente – É que esses molengas realmente sentiram dificuldade nesse "passeio"

"É... é por isso que a sua perna ta tremendo né molenga? – Disse Lyre ao notar que as pernas de Lethe demonstravam um incrível cansaço. Porém, ela parecia ter falado com desdém mesmo"

"Ora! Cale-se! Você foi a que mais sentiu dificuldades nesse teste idiota! – Disse Lethe enfurecida"

Antes que elas começassem a brigar seriamente e se lembrassem do incidente no rio, Ranulf tentou desviar a atenção delas:

"Olha só! Já estão explicando o próximo teste, vamos ouvir!"

Eles se viraram, e em cima de uma pedra encontrava-se aquele laguz de cabelos negros que explicou inicialmente o teste para eles. Ele parecia estar esperando os laguz que acabaram de sair do teste se recomporem, e inspecionava profundamente cada um deles apenas olhando. Quando a maioria mostrou sinais de alívio, e perceberam que ele estava ali, os laguz se calaram e esperaram-no falar.

"Parabéns à todos vocês que passaram desse primeiro teste. Infelizmente devo ressaltar a palavra "primeiro". Vocês ainda tem 2 testes pela frente, que são ainda mais difíceis que este. Embora talvez isso não seja um problema, já que muitos aqui parecem ter encarado o primeiro teste com tranqüilidade... Aproveitem essa sensação! – Disse ele com um tom aparentemente forçado e sarcástico – Muito bem, o segundo teste de vocês começa à partir de agora. 15 objetos específicos foram espalhados pela floresta. Vocês serão divididos em grupos de 3 pessoas, e os grupos que encontrarem primeiro esses quinze objetos serão admitidos para o próximo teste, o restante está desclassificado!"

Muitos laguz se desesperaram com aquilo. Havia praticamente uma centena de laguz que passaram do primeiro teste, e saber que esse número seria reduzido para 45 laguz deixou todos com raiva, mas principalmente, com muito mais disposição a dar tudo o que tinham para passar do segundo teste. Os sargentos ao redor começaram a distribuir envelopes com símbolos dentro, e os laguz que tivessem o mesmo símbolo deveriam se juntar e formar os grupos. Ranulf pegou seu símbolo e mostrou esperançoso para os amigos, mas nenhum deles havia tirado o mesmo que ele. Ele procurou seu grupo, e achou outros dois laguz com os quais formaria seu grupo, um laguz e uma laguz tigres e logo criou amizade com os dois, que se chamavam Freah e Mita respectivamente. Mordecai fez o mesmo, e seus novos aliados, Palath e Gin, um laguz gato e um tigre elogiaram muito seu porte físico, o que fez Mordecai ficar um pouco sem jeito. Mas Lethe e Lyre olharam uma o símbolo da outra e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ranulf e Mordecai pensaram no que podia ter acontecido, quando um laguz gato aproximou-se das duas, e mesmo sem pedir, agarrou a mão delas e viu qual símbolo elas tinham recebido. Ao ver, exclamou:

"Ahhhh! Então vocês vão ser as minhas parceiras? Que beleza, muito prazer.Sou Rotehr. Vamos logo, estamos impedindo os outros de começarem!"

Lethe e Lyre se entreolharam. Ainda estavam com raiva uma da outra graças ao ocorrido. Após alguns segundos se olhando, seguiram Rotehr sem dizer uma palavra.  
Ranulf olhou para Mordecai, e ele sinalizou com a cabeça que entendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas que não havia nada a se fazer, e voltou a falar com seus aliados.  
A cada um dos grupos, foi entregue um frasco com outro símbolo , que ao se abrir, liberava um cheiro relativamente forte para um laguz. O laguz de cabelos negros começou a explicar:

"Caros jovens, a missão de vocês agora é bem simples. Cada um de vocês recebeu um frasco certo? Quando abrirem esses frascos, sentirão um cheiro muito forte. Vocês terão que seguir esse cheiro pela floresta, e chegar no objeto que tem o mesmo cheiro do frasco. Terão que ter cuidado pois foram colocadas várias armadilhas nas florestas, mas não se preocupem, porque obviamente nenhuma delas é fatal. – Ele pigarreou – Muito bem. Vocês poderão começar a procurar assim que eu der o sinal!"

Todos começaram a abrir seus frascos e tentar memorizar os cheiros que estavam neles. Ranulf temeu que seus amigos pudessem ter ganhado frascos com o mesmo cheiro que o dele, mas preferiu não pensar nisso.O laguz de cabelos negros gritou:

"Muito bem! COMEÇEM!!!"

E todos partiram em grupos para a floresta, alguns incluindo Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre e Mordecai transformando-se em laguz para poderem farejar com mais eficiência e correr mais rápido. Conforme iam se distanciando um dos outros ao seguir os cheiros, sentiam-se aliviados por não estarem perseguindo a mesma coisa. Mordecai e seus dois aliados seguiram correndo o mais rápido possível o cheiro, vendo que alguns outros laguz também estavam tentando alcança-los e seguindo um caminho parecido. Palath, o laguz gato, saiu em disparada na frente de seus dois aliados, para conseguir garantir uma certa distância em relação aos outros grupos. Ao passar por uma árvore, sentiu algo dar um pequeno repuxo no seu pé, mas ele conseguiu pular para longe antes da "coisa" conseguir prende-lo. Rugiu para seus amigos, e parou por um momento, apontando com sua cabeça para o lugar onde quase prendeu seu pé e foi em frente. Infelizmente, Mordecai não entendeu exatamente o que seu aliado quis dizer e pisou no objeto. Era uma armadilha simples, presa no chão, que apertou sua pata, e quanto mais ele tentava se soltar mais doía. Ele rugiu para os amigos irem em frente, que ele conseguiria se soltar mais tarde. Ele não podia deixar que sua situação atrapalhasse os outros. Porém, tanto Palath quanto Gin não podiam deixar que Mordecai ficasse ali sofrendo, e foram socorre-lo. Eles não haviam percebido que tinha outra armadilha, ativada por uma pequena corda pela qual eles passaram por, e arrebentaram, que liberou uma grande gaiola de madeira, que prendeu os dois.

Ranulf, Freah e Mita foram muito mais cuidadosos que Mordecai. Eles pularam pelos galhos das árvores, suspeitando que a maioria das armadilhas estivessem no chão, mas ainda assim foram procurando por qualquer coisa suspeita nas árvores. O caminho que seguiam parecia ser o melhor a ser escolhido, mas eles viram vários laguz passando de forma bem mais rápida por debaixo deles. Eles resolveram ignorar a segurança e priorizar a velocidade. Pularam para o chão e saíram correndo o mais rápido possível, enquanto viam os outros laguz na frente. Achavam que já tinham perdido, já que estavam correndo o máximo possível e não havia nem sinal de que conseguiriam alcança-los. Foi quando ouviram um grande estalo. Resolveram não parar de correr, mas na frente deles, viram vários troncos de madeira pendurados por cordas surgirem das árvores e derrubar os laguz que corriam na frente deles. Conforme os laguz iam caindo, eles iam avançando e ficando cada vez mais próximos do início da "fila", mas dois laguz restaram ainda avançando. Ranulf e Freah decidiram que iam deixar Mita seguir em frente, enquanto eles distraíam os dois laguz. Eles deram um grande rugido agressivo, como se desafiassem os laguz para batalha, embora eles não tivessem nem considerado aceitar o desafio. Ranulf e Freah ficaram com a consciência limpa, já que já tinham avisado que iam atacar, e partiram com tudo para cima dos outros laguz, que caíram e tentavam revidar, enquanto Mita continuava seguindo o cheiro correndo adentro da floresta.

Enquanto Lethe e Rother corriam num mesmo ritmo, tentando procurar armadilhas com cuidado, Lyre seguia em frente, fazendo birra para a irmã que com certeza estava preocupada, sem prestar atenção nas armadilhas, quase ativando muitas delas, e numa velocidade muito acima da dos dois amigos. Lethe estava enfurecida com a atitude da irmã, mas tentou manter a calma. Ela achava que Rother seria um laguz chato e sarcástico como Ranulf; porém, ele estava bem compenetrado no que estava fazendo e parecia conseguir detectar o cheiro do objeto de forma muito melhor que ela. Lethe seguiu em frente desta forma, até que ouviu um estalo. Ela olhou pra Lyre, e viu que nada tinha acontecido com a irmã, embora o som tivesse vindo de onde ela estava. Quando percebeu, duas árvores mais a frente começaram a cair. Seus instintos insistiram para que ela tentasse parar, mas ela não conseguiria parar antes das árvores caírem. Com sorte, ambos conseguiram passar por debaixo das árvores um pouco antes de elas caírem, e Lethe e Rother correram para tentar alcançar Lyre, embora Lethe estivesse pensando apenas em advertir a irmã pela falta de noção de trabalho em equipe. Quando alcançaram Lyre, ouviram outro estalo, porém quando Lethe olhou para Lyre que estava na parte mais à esquerda do caminho, viu que por trás dela surgia um grande tronco pendurado por cordas que iria com certeza acertar Lyre. Rother imaginou que Lethe conseguiria se safar, portanto avançou para desviar do tronco. Mas Lyre ficou paralizada por um instante, e Lethe, percebendo que ela não ia conseguir se desviar, empurrou-a, e acabou recebendo o impacto do tronco.

Os amigos de Mordecai começaram a se debater e tentar romper a gaiola, porém ela era extremamente forte. Mordecai, ao ver que tinha criado aquela confusão, usou de toda sua força para tentar soltar sua pata. Os amigos rugiram para que ele não se forçasse, mas ele não se importou. Seguiu em frente, podia quase sentir sua pata dividindo em duas conforme fazia força para avançar, mas a força foi tanta, que a armadilha se rompeu em duas, e Mordecai saiu com toda a força na direção da gaiola. Ele bateu de frente com as grades da gaiola, e com a força de seu corpo e da corrida que deu, conseguiu quebrar parte delas. Seus amigos impressionados, não pensaram duas vezes: Saíram rapidamente da gaiola, e juntos de Mordecai começaram a correr com toda a velocidade que podiam alcançar. Chegaram numa clareira onde o cheiro estava absurdamente forte e Gin começou a perceber de onde o cheiro vinha. Ele revirou um pequeno arbusto que estava perto da clareira, e encontrou uma pequena caixa, onde dentro havia um pano encharcado numa essência com o mesmo cheiro que estava no frasco, e havia também o símbolo que estava no frasco que eles receberam. Ele mostrou pros amigos com um sorriso na cara, e foram embora para o acampamento.

Ranulf e Freah lutavam sem usar suas garras ou dentes. Eles apenas investiam com empurrões nos dois laguz. Mas os outros laguz não eram tão amigáveis. Eles exibiram suas garras para mostrar que não estavam ali para brincadeira. Ranulf e Freah entenderam que a situação não estava tão simples quanto pensavam. Eles tiveram que atacar com cuidado, para além de não machucar os dois laguz, não se machucarem. Ranulf chegou a levar um arranhão na pata dianteira, e Freah levou um arranhão no peito, mas nenhum dos machucados foram profundos por sorte. Mita estava correndo desesperadamente imaginando o que podia estar acontecendo com seus amigos enquanto escutava os rugidos e rosnados. Ela procurou desesperadamente pelo cheiro, quando farejou algo estranho no chão. Com suas patas de laguz, ela cavou o chão aonde cheirava estranho, e conseguiu encontrar um baú. Dentro dele havia um pano com um símbolo igual ao que tinha no frasco que recebeu, e um cheiro igual. Ela voltou correndo para onde estavam Ranulf e Freah. Eles tinham conseguido despistar os dois laguz, e estavam descansando o corpo, que doía com alguns machucados. Eles notaram o pano com cheiro forte em sua mão e vibraram de euforia, se levantaram e correram juntos até a clareira onde estava o laguz de cabelos negros.

Lethe estava atordoada no chão, e sua visão começava a voltar. Ela enxergava Lyre, em sua forma humana, movendo a boca e chorando, mas não conseguia ouvir quase som algum. Após alguns segundos ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Lyre e enxerga-la mais claramente. Ela gritava desesperada:

"Lethe! Por favor Lethe! Fala alguma coisa! Lethe... Lethe!"

Lethe percebeu que tinha deixado a forma laguz, provavelmente por que a dor foi muito forte, já tinha ouvido que isso costumava acontecer. Ela respondeu a irmã:

"Lyre... eu estou bem... não se preocupe... mas o teste..."

"Dane-se o teste sua metida! Eu tô preocupada com você! Foi por minha culpa que você..."

"Não não... eu fiz aquilo porquê é o meu dever como sua irmã Lyre... Eu posso não ter te ajudado quando você ficou presa no rio... mas juro que sempre vou estar ao seu lado para te ajudar a partir de agora..."

Lyre desabou em lágrimas, e abraçou a irmã com força.

"Ai ai... calma Lyre, ta doendo..."

"Lethe... eu prometo também, que eu vou sempre estar do seu lado... eu juro... sempre.."

"...Eu te amo Lyre... – disse Lethe para encerrar a conversa – Mas pare de chorar... o que houve com o Rother..?"

"Ele continuou seguindo o cheiro sozinho... eu pedi desculpas, mas ele não ligou e foi em frente..."

"Temos que alcança-lo então – Disse Lethe levantando-se, e limpando as lágrimas do rosto da irmã – Vamos Lyre!"

"Tudo bem mana! – Disse Lyre tentando se animar"

As duas voltaram a correr seguindo o cheiro e encontraram Rother caído no chão, com sangue saindo de sua cabeça, em frente a uma árvore.

"Rother! O que houve com você?"

"...na árvore... o cheiro... vem dela..."

"E quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou Lyre desesperada"

Rother levantou o braço e apontou para uma direção. Lá, estava um outro desmaiado, segurando um porrete. Lyre sentiu um frio na espinha.

"Nossa... ele realmente usou força bruta contra você?"

"Sim... esse aí devia querer mesmo entrar no exército – disse Rother com uma risadinha forçada"

Lethe lembrou-se que Rother indicou daonde estava vindo o cheiro e aproximou-se da árvore a qual ele se referia. Sentiu um cheiro bem doce saindo dela. Ela mexeu na casca da árvore e parte dela se desprendeu, como se tivesse sido arrancada e depois recolocada. Dentro da árvore, estava uma singela bandeira, com o símbolo que recebeu desenhado nela, e parecia ter sido molhada com uma fragrância igual a que elas receberam. Ela e Lyre sorriram, e carregaram Rother de volta até o acampamento.

---------------------------------------

Laguz – Raça de homens animais, exitem laguz gatos, tigres, leões, corvos, falcões e garças

Os laguz gatos, tigres e leões, possuem orelhas felinas (as orelhas dos gatos ficam no topo de suas cabeças, e os gatos também possuem caudas)

Os laguz lobo possuem orelhas de lobo no topo da cabeça e caudas mais peludas.  
Os laguz pássaros possuem asas (Corvos tem asas negras, falcões asas marrons e garças possuem asas brancas) Todos os laguz possuem formas humanas e animais

Beorcs – Os laguz se referem assim aos humanos quando querem indicar algum sinal de respeito. Chamar uma pessoa de "Humano" é desrespeitoso entre eles.  
Gallia – Reino onde vivem a maioria dos laguz felinos

Ranulf: Que que é isso hein Lethe? Se revelou ali...  
Lyre: Ah Ranulf, não enche minha irmã... foi um momento lindo...  
Lethe: Ah... eu só fiz o que devia ser feito. Você que foi burra de sair correndo por aí.  
Lyre: Argh! òó Você já tá de birra de novo?

Lethe: Ué, estou só dizendo a verdade u.u

Mordecai: Sempre irmãos vão se amar... mesmo que briguem  
Ranulf: Nossa Mordecai, que profundo oo

Mordecai: Capítulo com muita tensão...  
Lethe: Realmente... esses testes tiveram seu "quê" de dificuldade, por menor que ele tenha sido.  
Ranulf: E eu ainda fui brutalmente atacado por amigos laguz ;; onde esse mundo vai parar?  
Lyre: Só vamos saber nos próximos capítulos 8D  
Mordecai: Forçada propaganda. u.u


	3. Capítulo 3 O Último Teste

**Introdução – Opa! Demorou por causa das férias... dos jogos... da falta de saco... mas não acabou não! XD O terceiro capítulo ta aqui! Espero que se divirtam lendo e saibam que daqui a pouco vem a continuação! Lembrando que reviews não ofendem não, são até legais 8D**

**Espero que gostem Até a próxima**

-------------------------

CAPÍTULO 3

- O último teste -

Ranulf e Mordecai encontraram-se com Lethe e Lyre no acampamento. Ficaram muito felizes e começaram a parabenizar uns aos outros por terem passado do teste, e contaram o que aconteceu com cada um de seus grupos na busca pelos objetos. Foi anunciada uma pausa de uma hora para o teste final, e foi recomendado que eles descansassem bastante. Todos estavam exaustos após o teste anterior, e receberam essa pausa como praticamente uma bênção divina. Lethe resolveu sair para tomar um pouco de ar, enquanto seus amigos continuavam conversando. Ranulf foi atrás dela para se assegurar que ela estava mentalmente preparada para o último teste.

"Ranulf, eu não sei se você sabe, mas normalmente quando alguém sai para tomar ar, é porque quer ficar sozinho. – disse Lethe ironicamente"

Ranulf ficou até um pouco surpreso ao ver Lethe falando de forma irônica, e não direta como sempre faz.

"Ah Lethe, é que eu... sabe, bateu também uma vontade de tomar um ar. – Ele disse, sem disfarçar nem um pouco o fato de que estava mentindo.- Você não se importa né?"

Lethe apenas continuou calada. Ela havia caminhado até um pequeno morro, que dava a ela uma vista ampla de grande parte da floresta. Sentou-se ao lado de uma árvore que ficava no topo do morro e falou:

"Ranulf... porque você veio? Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas suas atitudes – Ela disse, tentando evitar maiores aborrecimentos"

"Tudo bem Lethe. Serei direto. Por que você quer entrar para o exército? – Disse Ranulf, imaginando o teste que viria, e a vontade que ele exigiria de seus participantes"

Lethe não imaginava que ele fosse perguntar isso. Os seus motivos permaneciam adormecidos em sua memória por muito tempo e era doloroso para ela lembrar.

Ranulf entendeu que ela não quisesse falá-los, mas ela teria que mantê-los em mente se o próximo teste fosse como se ele estava pensando, então refez a pergunta:

"Lethe, por que você quer entrar para o exército?"

Lethe sem se virar respondeu:

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com meus pais não sabe?... a guerra nas fronteiras de Daein... Eu quero vinga-los. Eu quero acabar com esses malditos humanos... acho que esse sangue que corre nas minhas veias pede por isso..."

Ranulf lembrou da história que ela havia contado à ele, muito tempo atrás. Que os pais de Lethe eram guerreiros que foram mortos em uma emboscada armada por Daein, e ela e Lyre tiveram que crescer sozinhas. Ele apenas agradeceu mentalmente que Lethe não tenha ficado com raiva, e tenha lembrado de seu objetivo.

"Então Lethe, eu só queria que você soubesse... Nunca tire da sua mente o seu motivo. Não importa qual seja o próximo teste. Nunca esqueça o que você sente, a sua vontade..."

Dizendo isso, ele se virou, e falou uma última vez:

"Nem que você precise nos matar. Nunca esqueça o que te guia."

E foi embora, enquanto Lethe admirava o Sol e pensava...

---------------

Passado uma hora do momento em que todos chegaram, o laguz de cabelos negros mais uma vez pediu que todos os laguz restantes se reunissem, pois ele ia explicar o último teste:

"Bom meus amigos, vocês que chegaram neste último estágio do teste de admissão, merecem uma salva de palmas. Vocês são verdadeiros vencedores por terem chegado até aqui. Entretanto, ainda falta uma prova para vocês cumprirem, e mostrarem que realmente merecem ser admitidos no exército de Gallia. – Ele pigarreou – Vários grupos de dois entre vocês serão abordados por tenentes nesse instante. Os dois que cada tenente escolher deverão lutar entre si, e o resultado da luta definirá quem se unirá ao exército."

Parecia que Ranulf tinha adivinhado. O primeiro teste era um teste de resistência, o segundo de agilidade e pensamento rápido... Ranulf tinha certeza que o último teste seria uma luta entre os participantes. Antes que percebesse, um laguz tigre loiro aproximou-se dele e de Lethe e falou, com um sorriso na cara:

"Heheh, não precisarão nem se apresentar não é? Bom, eu sou Gales, prazer. E escolho avaliar vocês dois num duelo justo. – Ele olhou para Lethe e piscou – Acompanhem-me por favor."

Lyre e Gin, do ex-grupo de Mordecai, foram abordados por uma laguz tigre de cabelos roxos:

"Hmm... acho que vocês dois fariam uma boa luta. Venham comigo. – ela disse apressadamente enquanto caminhava para longe – Ah sim, me chamo Amrita"

O laguz gato de cabelos negros desceu do palanque onde estava, e pessoalmente escolheu Mordecai e Rother para uma luta.

"Olá senhores, me chamo Durandt. Por favor, sigam-me, os levarei até o local onde duelarão."

Rother e Mordecai se entreolharam, e seguiram Durandt.  
Lethe começou a tremer enquanto andava. A tranqüilidade de Gales deixava-a apreensiva, e quando ela via que Ranulf, que sempre estava tranqüilo, apreensivo também, ela ficava com muito medo. Percebeu que Ranulf previa como seria o teste, e lembrou-se da conversa com ele. Estava decidida a entrar no exército, mesmo que isso significasse que ele não entraria.  
Gales parou numa pequena clareira de forma de elipse, com uma pedra em um dos lados. Ele sentou na pedra calmamente, sacou seu cantil e enquanto abria falou:

"Muito bem gente, sem cerimônias. Podem começar – e começou a beber sua água"

Ranulf e Lethe se encararam. Ficaram sob a pressão da situação, e prepararam-se para a luta. Assim que Gales tampou seu cantil, eles partiram um pra cima do outro.

---------------

Numa clareira com algumas pequenas árvores e pedras, Lyre, em sua forma laguz, esquivou para a esquerda quando Gin pulou sobre ela com suas garras afiadas. Ele não queria estar fazendo aquilo, mas não tinha muita escolha. Lyre aproveitou a esquiva, e investiu na direção de Gin, que levou uma cabeçada. Ele rolou uma vez no chão por causa da batida e assim que ficou de pé, pulou para trás para se esquivar de outro ataque de Lyre.

Amrita observava tudo sentada na grama, a uma distância que não interferiria na luta dos recrutas, e de tempos em tempos, Lyre e Gin olhavam em sua direção, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dos tenentes enquanto eles lutavam. Gin mais uma vez saiu correndo na direção de Lyre, dessa vez com sua mente focada em vencer a luta. Ele acertou Lyre com uma cabeçada e Lyre foi empurrada um metro para trás. Quando ela se firmou no chão, Gin, que havia pulado, estava a centímetros da cabeça dela, com suas garras prontas para atacar. Lyre rolou para frente, e parou de frente para a cauda de Gin, que já havia caído no chão. Ela pulou nas costas dele, tão fortemente que o fez deitar, e começou a dar furiosas patadas com suas garras retraídas.  
Gin empurrou-a com as costas, e enquanto ela caía, ele tentava se reerguer. Lyre não perdeu tempo, e voltou a atacá-lo. Primeiro, novamente com uma cabeçada que o empurrou para longe, e seguiu seu ataque com mais patadas. Gin sentia muita dor, mas mentalmente agradeceu Lyre por ela não ter mostrado suas garras como ele fez. Lyre sem querer, empurrou-o com suas patadas até um desnível na clareira, que fez com que ele caísse, e ficasse abaixo dela. Gin considerou sua pequena queda sorte, e aproveitou que Lyre havia parado seu ataque para sair correndo, enquanto Lyre começou a persegui-lo. Ele se escondeu numa formação de pedras que havia na clareira. Enquanto Lyre procurava por ele, ele se esgueirou por trás dela e pulou.

---------------

Durandt olhava seriamente para os dois laguz que havia escolhido. Mordecai permanecia parado, olhando para Rother, enquanto Rother o estudava da cabeça aos pés. Rother sabia que em qualquer prova física estaria em desvantagem contra Mordecai. Ele pensou em vários planos, para atrair Mordecai para perto de alguma das árvores ou pedras da clareira, e atacar Mordecai por trás, ou derrubar uma árvore nele. Todos os seus planos pareciam falhos até para si mesmo, mas ele não conseguia imaginar a si mesmo vencendo uma luta justa contra Mordecai. O físico de Mordecai realmente era intimidador, e sua cara não demonstrava nervosismo, raiva ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele estava sereno.

"Será que ele não está se intimidando nem um pouco comigo? Será que ele acha que não serei um desafio? Ele não parece estar apreensivo... se estiver me subestimando, acho que posso aproveitar isso para criar alguma espécie de armadilha" – Pensava Rother – "Tenho que tomar a iniciativa, e ataca-lo para ver como ele reagirá. Conforme a luta for seguindo, eu pensarei em alguma coisa para tomar a vantagem"

Rother correu rapidamente na direção de Mordecai e mostrou suas garras. Quando estava a dois metros de Mordecai, que permanecia parado, ele pulou com muita força, e tentou arranhar Mordecai, que apenas o repeliu com um tapa. Rother caiu de pé, a dois metros de Mordecai.

"Que forte! Com apenas um tapa... ele nem está na sua forma laguz! Será que ele está fazendo isso para me provocar?... Droga, não posso ceder à essa provocação! Tenho que continuar concentrado!"

Ele deu um pulo para trás de Mordecai e partiu de novo com suas garras afiadas. Mordecai não teve tempo de se virar completamente, pois era um pouco lento demais, e sofreu um leve arranhão nas costas. Suas feições continuavam sérias.

"Será que realmente teremos que lutar?" – Pensava ele – "Eu não quero que ele se desclassifique por minha causa, mas também não posso perder... Ranulf, você bem que podia estar aqui pra me dar uma dica..." – Mordecai estava com bastante dúvidas sobre o teste e olhou para Durandt com uma face que expressava dúvida e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Durandt, que era um soldado muito experiente, conseguiu captar o que Mordecai estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele deu um leve sorriso, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça verticalmente, sinalizando à Mordecai que ele deveria lutar com todas as suas forças. Mordecai também entendeu o sinal, e rapidamente transformou-se em laguz. Rother ficou assustado quando viu o grande tigre azul na sua frente.

---------------

Lethe e Ranulf se atacavam simultaneamente e desviavam simultaneamente dos seus ataques com igual precisão. A luta seria um páreo duro, Gales estava satisfeito com sua escolha. Nenhum dos dois queria realmente lutar, mas eles estavam pensando tanto em evitar a luta, que antes que percebessem, seus corpos já estavam levando a luta totalmente à sério, e os ataques já estavam muito fortes, assim como as esquivas estavam muito rápidas. Lethe avançou na direção de Ranulf com pulos rápidos e precisos e tentou arranha-lo com sua garra direita. Ranulf rolou para o lado esquerdo, e deu uma cabeçada em Lethe. Ela caiu para trás e cambaleou, mas conseguiu continuar de pé. Ranulf aproveitou o momento de desequilíbrio dela para tentar arranha-la com ambas as suas garras. Lethe conseguiu pular no momento exato, e cair em cima de Ranulf. Ela cravou suas garras nas costas dele, apertou-as, e deu um pulo para trás, criando uma ferida em suas costas. Após aterrissar, percebeu que poderia ter usado muita força, e ficou com medo de ter machucado Ranulf sériamente. Ele se virou para ela, e por mais que estivesse com dor, não queria desanimá-la, portanto rugiu levemente, de uma forma que os laguz interpretam como um sorriso. Ele correu na direção de Lethe de novo, e mostrando suas garras rugiu de novo. Lethe sentiu-se desafiada, seu orgulho falava mais alto mais uma vez, e ela aceitou o desafio e correu na direção de Ranulf com suas garras à mostra também. Eles pularam e se agarraram no ar, caindo no chão e brigando praticamente como crianças laguz brigam. Eles se arranhavam e se estapeavam, enquanto rolavam no chão e se abraçavam, de uma forma que ao mesmo tempo parecia carinhosa e violenta. Ranulf e Lethe tinham e mente que não machucariam um ao outro gravemente e estavam se segurando, mas estavam tão decididos na luta que continuaram assim por um bom tempo, se arranhando, rolando e brigando.

Gales abriu de novo seu cantil e tomou outro gole de água.

"Hahahah! Esses dois... são praticamente dois filhotes brincando... inocentes de certa forma, e devastadores... eu escolhi muuuuito bem,  
hahahahah!"

---------------

Rother continuava paralisado, tentando formular um plano para conseguir alguma vantagem sobre Mordecai, enquanto este andava em sua direção. Mordecai era razoavelmente lento para um laguz, mas seu corpo tinha mais músculos que o corpo de vários laguz juntos, ele era um dos maiores laguz tigre de Gallia, e Rother sabia bem disso. Rother pensou em se aproveitar da lentidão aparente de Mordecai, portanto, quando ele estava a dois metros de distância, Rother pulou na direção dele num ataque supresa, e acertou uma cabeçada na cabeça de Mordecai, que continuou de pé. Rother por outro lado, sentiu uma dor incrível na cabeça e caiu pra trás. Mordecai ficou confuso com a atitude do oponente, e Rother estava mais seguro do que nunca, de que não tinha chances contra Mordecai numa luta aberta. Ele saiu correndo em direção à floresta, e Mordecai seguiu-o, correndo o mais rápido que podia. No meio da floresta, as pegadas de Rother desapareceram e Mordecai sentiu que Rother estava à espreita, mas não conseguiu percebe-lo. Rother havia subido em uma árvore, e quando viu Mordecai, não perdeu tempo para não ficar com mais receios, e pulou em cima dele. Rother cravou com todas as forças suas garras nas costas de Mordecai, que começou a se mexer tentando tirar Rother de suas costas. Ele correu de costas ao encontro de uma árvore, e Rother foi amassado pelo corpo de Mordecai e o tronco da árvore. Ele soltou as garras e caiu no chão exausto. Mordecai esperou Rother se levantar para voltar a atacar e acertou Rother com uma patada certeira que jogou Rother meio metro para trás, mas Rother se levantou e continuou tentando achar algo para tomar a dianteira da luta. Mordecai seguiu com seus ataques e Rother desviou de todos, e quando pode, saiu correndo e subiu uma grande ladeira. Lá em cima, ele viu algo que podia ajuda-lo na luta. Enquanto Mordecai começou a subir a ladeira, Rother começou a empurrar uma grande pedra que havia no topo dela. Quando Mordecai estava bem próximo do topo, a pedra saiu rolando, e o acertou em cheio. Ele desceu a ladeira rolando pelo chão, e caiu deitado com sangue pelo corpo todo. Rother desceu a ladeira correndo e parou ao lado de Mordecai, percebendo que ele podia ter se ferido seriamente. Durandt apareceu ao lado dos dois e pôs a mão no ombro de Rother.

"Acabou Rother... pode ficar tranqüilo"

---------------

Lyre estava deitada no chão. Ela havia se debatido muito enquanto Gin a atacava, mas no fim das contas não conseguiu se levantar, e tinha sangrado tanto que se sentia fraca.

Gin, após o ataque e a série de arranhões que desferiu em Lyre, estava preocupado com ela. Sentiu-se mal por ter realmente atacado a amiga laguz, mesmo que esse fosse o objetivo do teste, e mesmo que algum dia ele pudesse ter que fazer isso com o intuito de matar. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Lyre, observando-a, enquanto ela inutilmente tentava se levantar.

Amrita, a tenente responsável por eles, observava-os do alto de uma árvore. Ela tinha uma certa vontade de ver Lyre ganhar, por ela ser mulher também, e queria ver até aonde ela estava disposta a ir após esse ataque de Gin. Mas ela já havia esperado por muito tempo e estava quase dando a luta por encerrada, quando de repente, Lyre conseguiu se levantar.  
Lyre se virou, e encarou Gin nos olhos. Gin se preparou caso ela resolvesse atacar.  
Amrita ficou muito empolgada quando viu a cena. Lyre cheia de ferimentos, havia sangrado muito, mas permanecia de pé, olhando para Gin que estava apenas com alguns ferimentos nas costas, causados pela pata de Lyre, que não usou suas garras.  
Lyre não sabia se sentia raiva de Gin, por ele ter usado suas garras, ou sentia raiva de si mesma, por não ter usado. Ela passou um longo tempo encarando Gin até que resolveu depositar suas últimas forças em um ataque. Com um salto rápido, ela deu uma cabeçada no focinho de Gin, que ficou tonto e desnorteado. Enquanto ele tentava se recuperar, ela voltou com uma série de patadas ferozes, mas ainda assim sem mostrar as garras. Sempre que Gin tentava ataca-la, recebia uma patada na face, que o deixava mais tonto ainda. Lyre atacou com todas as suas forças, e Gin já não tinha forças por causa de seu arrependimento. Ele deixou ser atacado por Lyre. Ela continuou até ele cair no chão. Deitado, ele se transformou novamente em humano e gritou:

"Eu desisto!..."

Mas por causa da surra que havia acabado de levar, desmaiou logo em seguida. Amrita saiu correndo da árvore onde estava e foi parabenizar Lyre.

"Você foi ótima! Nossa, uma vitória incrível! Mas..." – Ela parou de falar, pois Lyre havia caído no chão, se transformado em humana e desmaiado também. Amrita apenas sorriu, e começou a carregar os dois lutadores de volta ao acampamento.

---------------

Ranulf e Lethe estavam ambos exaustos, um olhando para o outro e tentando esquecer seus ferimentos. Haviam brigado por muito tempo, e por suas cabeças não passava nada além da luta, dos movimentos que seus oponentes poderiam fazer em seguida. Antes que eles pudessem perder o foco na luta, voltaram a pular um em cima do outro, e a se atacar com patadas e investidas.  
Ranulf conseguiu desviar de uma das patadas de Lethe, o que a deixou com a guarda aberta, e acertar em cheio uma cabeçada em suas costelas. Lethe caiu pra trás rolando, e mesmo sentindo uma dor horrivelmente forte, voltou a atacar Ranulf com tudo. Mas após o golpe de Ranulf, quanto mais Lethe lutava, mais sua barriga doía, e mesmo ela tendo muita força de vontade, e resistindo à essa dor, uma hora ela não conseguiu agüentar, parou por poucos segundos para tentar amenizar a dor e ficou completamente indefesa.  
Nesses poucos segundos, milhões de pensamentos cruzaram a mente de Ranulf.

"Será que eu devo atacar ou não? Tenho certeza que conseguiria derruba-la com um golpe só... Mas ela lutou tão bem, ela merece vencer essa luta! Mas ela ficaria com raiva de mim se eu deixasse ela ganhar... e eu não me sentiria bem com nenhum dos dois resultados..."

Ranulf olhou pra Lethe, e ela olhou para ele também. Nos olhos dela, ele conseguiu enxergar que ela ainda estava disposta a lutar o quanto fosse preciso para vencer, mas ele também conseguiu enxergar a exaustão. Ranulf não sabia o que era o certo a se fazer, mas ficou parado por tempo o suficiente para Lethe ataca-lo com uma série de patadas. Ele também estava muito exausto, e tombou com a série de ataques de Lethe. Ele ainda tentou levantar, mas não conseguia mais. Havia sido derrotado.

Gales se levantou da pedra onde estava sentado com cara de sono, e andou até Lethe. Chegou por trás dela, que já havia se transformado em humana, assim como Ranulf, e antes que ele pudesse notificar, Lethe falou para si mesma, e para Ranulf:

"Acabou..."

--------------------------------------

Ranulf: Nossa... essas devem ter sido as lutas mais difíceis das nossas vidas.

Lethe: Claro que não Ranulf. Nossas verdadeiras lutas nem começaram ainda.

Mordecai: Você está bem Lyre?

Lyre:P Eu venci ele \o\ Sem usar garras /o/ Ranulf: Gostou hein Lyre? xD  
Lyre: Claro xD Provei que as mulheres são as melhores!

Mordecai: E sobre eu e Ranulf? Nós perdemos...  
Ranulf:...bem...  
Lethe: Minha vez. Vejam no próximo capítulo ;3

Ranulf: Lethe oO você piscou e sorriu sensualmente?  
Lethe: Morra! ÒÓ


End file.
